regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes' Graveyard Season 1 Episode 8
Recap The Eighth session sees a party that is made up of Destiny playing a Fighter named Wander, Kaitly_n playing a druid/barbarian named Avana, DisguisedToast playing a rogue named Hellbeard, and LilyPichu playing a Bard named Lilith. The party starts the session out by seeking out Hagatha, in order to identify their magical items. On the way, they run into a bugbear who challenges Wander to one-on-one combat. He identifies himself as Prosmizz Bonegnasher. Wander sees the bugbear's two companions hiding in the bushes, and calls them out on it. The bugbears come into view, and the Prosmizz repeats his challenge. Hellbeard attempts to hide and sneak through the bushes while Wander and Prosmizz meet in the road. Wander and Prosmizz battle, and Wander quickly lands multiple blows. Prosmizz lands a blow, and then Wander ripostes the next attack and nearly brings him down. Wander gives him one chance to warn of what is ahead, and then drops Prosmizz when he talks of honor. Wander gives him a goodberry to revive him, and Prosmizz and the bugbears retreat. The party arrives at Hagatha's hut, to find Hagatha tending her garden. Hagatha greets them, and wants to meet the two new adventurers whom she has not seen. The party regales her with stories of their adventures, and Hagatha identifies the items. The amulet is an Amulet of Health, which sets your CON score to 19. One of the rings is a Ring of Protection, which increases saves and AC by 1. The last ring is a Ring of Sleep, which allows you to cast Sleep once per day. The party rests during the process. Avana asks about Professor Nox, and Hagatha informs the party that he has taken a position working for Hagatha. Hagatha then asks if the party wants to see Nox, and pulls a bone out of her soup. The party quickly exits the hut. The party makes their way back to Ruin, and decides to split up their magical items. Wander wears the Ring of Protection, Lilith takes the Ring of Sleep, and Avana takes the Amulet of Health. The party then decides to pursue Krazz, a hobgoblin leader who has taken control of the gold mine and declared it hers. The party quizzes the sole survivor of the mine, who tells them that they found the mine abandoned. The mine had equipment in it that must have been hundreds of years old, and the mine looked to be relatively fresh, with thousands of pounds of gold remaining. Krazz showed up after they started mining, killed everyone except for one miner, and sent him back with a warning. The party works out a deal the miner to lead them to the mine, and restart operations after they have cleared it out. They then leave town, heading southwest towards the mine. The party approaches a watchtower as they come back towards the river. Hellbeard stealths off into the woods, is spotted, and takes a few arrows. He then hides while the party discusses strategy, and eventually makes a break for it, taking another arrow. The party takes a short rest and discusses the situation with the miner, and then scouts the watchtower again. They see a bridge, with a wooden watchtower next to it. They see Krazz atop a warhorse, with around a dozen warriors guarding the area. The party takes a long time planning and formulating a battle plan to eliminate the threat. Their plans range from putting the tower guards to sleep, creating fog to obscure vision, grappling to the tower and climbing it, and setting the tower on fire. The party settles on Wander crossing the river and hooking a grappling hook on a tree, Avana creating a fog cloud on the tower, and Lilith sleeping the guards in the tower with her ring. The party prepares to execute their plan. Lilith turns Wander invisible. Wander hooks to a tree and successfully crosses the river. Avana creates a fog cloud surrounding the tower. Hellbeard charges the bridge and throws a hammer at the first hobgoblin, striking him for a mighty blow. Avana and Lilith engage, with Avana rushing the bridge and Lilith sleeping a goblin and two hobgoblins behind the bridge. The hobgoblin captain rushes onto the bridge and deals a large amount of damage to Hellbeard. Krazz casts a spell and summons an Allosaurus behind the party. Wander engages Krazz while the Allosaurus pounces on Hellbeard, bringing him down. Lilith heals Hellbeard and brings him back up. Krazz moves to wake up a hobgoblin, who wakes up the other ones around it. The party talks about disengaging, and slowly starts to become surrounded. The party steels themselves, and fights on. The combat continues on the next episode.... Category:Heroes Graveyard Episodes